Different
by Shellfish1001
Summary: My first FAKE story. Very short and set a week after the last manga when Bikky and Carol get back from summer camp. mild yaoi obviously. Plz leave comments.


Short Fake Ficcie.

Notes: My first ever FAKE story but my 63rd fan-fiction in total, already half way through my second and completely obsessed with the FAKE manga.

Okay that's it onto the story.

Oh and as always I don't own the characters etc I'm just borrowing them.

Something was weird; different somehow he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He and Carol had only been gone for a week to summer camp, what possibly could happen in one week? He'd been back for a total of 5 minutes and as soon as they got in the car, something was off. Didn't see why Dee had to come with Ryo to pick them up anyway he had hoped to go at least one day without having to see the pervert.

They got home and as usual Ryo started on dinner so nothing new there and Dee floated around him, arms everywhere like a dog trying to hump you're leg.

Bikky rolled had rolled his eyes had his desperate attempts as he took his stuff into his room to unpack with Carol helping. He shut the door then opened it again a second later to see if anything had changed in the split second.

Both cops blinked at him in confusion.

Maybe it was paranoia.

"What are you doing?" Carol questioned, giving him strange looks.

"Don't you think something's…. wrong?"

"Wrong? What'd you mean?"

He perched on the bed, opening his bag to remove his clothes. "I don't know, they're acting differently don't you think?"

The girl frowned and headed for the door.

"Wait! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to check." She cracked open the door and stepped out, seeing Dee's hands get a little too friendly and the older man smacked him in the arm.

"Ow! You don't have to hit me so hard, I mean it's not like-" He looked up and saw her. "Hey princess."

She smiled sweetly, watching Ryo jump round to look at her. A blush working its way into his cheeks.

"O-Oh Carol, it there a problem?"

She smiled sweetly. "I just came out for a glass of water." She helped herself to the water from the tap, watching the guys watch her.

Ryo wasn't even worrying about making dinner he just seemed frozen until she left the kitchen with her glass of water. She paused at the door to Bikky's room hearing a cry of pain from the kitchen.

"Ow! What was that for?"

There was a muffled reply.

"But she didn't did she? Everything's fine."

Another whispered reply.

"I wish you'd hurry up and tell them then I doesn't matter what I do to you in the kitchen."

Carol shook her head, imagining the smirk that no doubt accompanied that statement.

She opened the door to Bikky's room, eyeing the pile of clothes on the floor. "Finished unpacking?"

"What did you see? Anything?"

She shook her head. "Just the usual, Ryo fighting off Dee's octopus hands." She paused. "But-"

Bikky leapt off the bed. "Yeah?"

"I think they're something they're not telling us."

"Something?"

"Well Dee said to Ryo after I left, 'I wish you would hurry up and tell them.'"

Someone thumped on the door startling them. "Hey! Your dinner's out here hurry up before I eat it!"

Ryo put the food on the plates as Dee set the table, coming back to collect drinks and glasses he "accidentally" brushed his hand over Ryo's denim clad ass causing his lover to jump and push him away slightly.

"Dee, don't not in front of the kids."

His partner made a show of looking round at the empty kitchen. "I don't see them do you?"

"I'm waiting for the right moment to tell them."

"The right moment? And when will that be?"

"I don't know." He flinched slightly at the feel of hands on his hips. "Dee!" He hissed.

"Ryo baby, this is your house, who cares what Bikky thinks?"

"I care."

His lover sighed. "Isn't it time they went to bed anyway?"

"Dee, its 6:00pm." He gave his partner an odd look.

"Well it's your own fault you know for spoiling me." He wrapped his arms around Ryo's waist from behind. "Having you to myself for a whole week."

The brunette started to relax in his arms, sighing as lips found his throat.

The door banged open announcing Bikky's presence.

Both cops leapt apart from each other.

The blonde marched into the kitchen seeing Ryo's embarrassed blush and Dee frowning at him he stopped. "What?"

"N-Nothing." Ryo quickly handed him his plate, watching him disappear over to the dining table.

Carol chatted away to Ryo about summer camp and Dee and Bikky exchanged insults as usual. Bikky being the fastest eater was the first to leave the table he paused seeing Dee's thigh pressed to Ryo's under the table.

He shoved his plate on the kitchen counter. "Hey Ryo?"

His guardian looked up after taking a mouthful of food. "Are you two a couple?"

Ryo choked on his food in shock.

"You're brighter then you look kiddo." Dee answered.

"Y-You okay with that?" Ryo asked, gingerly.

Bikky glared at Dee, thinking about it.

"Well I am!" Carol cheered, flinging her arms around Ryo's neck, half strangling him in the process. "I think it's great."

He smiled back. "Thanks Carol."

"What about the Monkey here?" Dee asked.

Bikky shrugged. "I suppose." He paused, turning to Ryo. "But if he ever cheats on you and you want some revenge you can rely on me."

Dee rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

The blonde glared at him. "I wouldn't trust you to look after a goldfish much less Ryo."

Ryo got up to clear the table with Carol's help, leaving the other two to fight it out.

End

Notes: I know some people say Ryo his blonde and some say brunette well I'm going to say brunette as it says that in the manga and he's a brunette in the anime too.


End file.
